


morning moans

by hyukbeans



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukbeans/pseuds/hyukbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyuk wakes up from a good dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning moans

hongbin was a early bird, waking up earlier before his boyfriend, who was a night owl and loved to stay up past whatever time hongbin falls asleep. it made hongbin feel great whenever he woke up early, because that way, he can make breakfast for sanghyuk and himself. today’s breakfast, was peach juice with chocolate chip waffles and syrup that he usually made himself. but, this morning was different than hongbin expected. 

as usual, hongbin woke up pretty early, around 8 am which sanghyuk would have been still sleeping after 3 am. he washed up, cleaning his face and brushing his teeth, then using the bathroom. then he’d get to cooking already. getting out the ingredients, he hummed and picked everything out that he needed, and mostly everything hongbin made was handmade. he made the batter for the waffles, and he made the syrup when the waffles were done. 

sanghyuk wakes up at this moment, scanning his boyfriend who’d been cooking for an hour to half and hour, making their apartment smell of chocolate and syrup. it wasn’t the food that he became attracted to, it was his boyfriend. as soon as he spotted him, his arms went around his waist as he stirred the syrup in a saucepan. 

“hyukkie? what’s up with you,” hongbin glanced back for a brief second, not knowing the aura that was behind him. “baby,” sanghyuk breathed as hongbin’s cheeks turned a bright red at the huskiness and the raspiness of his boyfriend’s voice. “a-are you sick, or w-what,” he tried to joke around, but that didn’t work, sanghyuk turned the stove off and turned hongbin toward him. “i dreamed about you. all about you. from plucking your clothes off, and seeing you submit to me,” sanghyuk breathed again, licking his boyfriend’s earlobe, “that was fucking hot.”

a soft gasp left hongbin as he looked away flusteredly. “y- you know i haven’t had sex in a while- and i- i know that you like going really-” sanghyuk interrupted him, smirking slightly, “what, hard?” the elder blushed and nodded with bright cheeks. “r-really hard.” a soft moan left him as the blonde’s hand ran up his boyfriend’s back, and down again to rub his plump, soft cheeks. “and you know what else is really hard?” hongbin whined and hit his chest, moaning away shyly at the hand that was groping him. the reaction made sanghyuk chuckle and scoop his boyfriend up into their room, tossing the elder onto the bed with a grin. 

a soft squeal left hongbin when he was thrown onto the bed, a sly grin forming on sanghyuk’s lips at the sound. the door slammed shut, the elder flinching and blushing a tinted pink on his cheeks. hongbin was anticipating the touch of his boyfriend’s hands, the way they ran across his pale skin when he wanted to tease him repeatedly. leaning down, the blonde pressed deep kisses to the elder’s lips as he heard the small whimpers leaving hongbin at his kisses. 

finally, his hands began to feel around hongbin’s body, groping away in various areas. his favorite area, hongbin’s thighs. the pads of his fingers rubbed away at his inner thighs as the kisses got more passionate and rough. hongbin’s legs opened at the rubbing, and the roughness made him lay back onto their shared bed. quiet moans left hongbin as sanghyuk’s hands crawled up his shirt, now tracing the nub and tweaking away at it— rough, then soft, rough, then soft— made hongbin let out mewls and moans into sanghyuk’s mouth with every tweak. “mm,” he pulled away briefly to mumble softly into his ear, “you love this, huh? you’re a slut.” hongbin moaned at the name, nodding slowly, “i’m your slut, yours,” sanghyuk smirked and nodded, “that’s fucking right you are.” 

sanghyuk began his horde lovebites wherever he could, leaving some in the crevices of his neck as he grinned at the numerous moans from him boyfriend underneath him. hongbin’s small, pale hands tangled into the blonde strands as he tugged occasionally, making sanghyuk grunt in reply. “should I have a little taste of you?” his words made hongbin anticipate the touches once again as hongbin nodded eagerly. 

“please.”

the hands began to crawl again, this time curling around the band of hongbin’s pants and boxers to pull them off roughly. instinctively, his legs spread and his length sprung up, the slight coldness giving the elder a shiver. the blonde’s head went between his boyfriend’s legs, immediately licking at the pink, puckered hole repeatedly to hear the moans of his boyfriend once again. while he licked away, hongbin’s hand was wrapped around his own length as he pumped away slowly, letting his thumb run over his tip repeatedly. slowly and teasingly, sanghyuk’s tongue traced the puckered hole with a grin before probing his tongue into the hole. 

“fuck-” he cursed as he arched his back, tugging the blonde strands again. “push in, babe- please-” and with those commands; sanghyuk’s tongue entered and wiggled in, swirling around repeatedly to make his boyfriend moan out louder at the pleasure. the deeper his tongue went, the more pleasure that was put onto hongbin. soon enough, he pulled away to grab the bottle of lube and popped the cap open to spread it onto his fingers. a soft whimper left hongbin as he nibbled his lip repeatedly at the sight, that lip now being red and swollen. sanghyuk approached him with the lubed up fingers, moving onto his knees again to push one finger in slowly. 

a soft moan left hongbin at the intrusion, making him lean his head back as he let go of his length and laid back completely. sanghyuk thrusted away slowly, smirking slightly as he watched his reaction. he probed a second, only to see him jolt slightly with a blush. “can i?” sanghyuk asked with a smirk. “y- yeah,” replied hongbin flusteredly. 

sanghyuk’s second finger was added in, as he soon began to plunge his fingers in slowly with a grin. his fingers rubbed at the walls repeatedly, only to glance up as he felt his boyfriend flinching away as he rubbed at one area. “here it is,” he mumbled to himself as he began to roughly pound his fingers in the direction of that area. loud cries left hongbin as he clutched the bed and arched his back. the repeated waves of pleasure caused hongbin to suddenly release all over himself, as sanghyuk gazed up and smirked at the reaction. 

“that means you’re ready, baby.” sanghyuk said with a sly grin as he moved to tug himself out as soon as he stood. evidently, sanghyuk was bigger than hongbin which made hongbin yet again, anticipate— but anticipate being filled by his boyfriend’s length. the tip probed at his entrance before hongbin finally moaned at the length entering him, stretching and making hongbin feel as if he were being ripped open. “fuck- oh fuck, sanghyuk- you’re so b- big,” hongbin moaned out loudly as he arched his back. “please, fuck m- me already,” and at that command, sanghyuk’s hips bucked away roughly. 

loud cries left hongbin once again, his nails moving to claw at sanghyuk’s back repeatedly. curses left his lips as he whined occasionally, and sanghyuk’s name was being chanted over and over. “baby, you sound so good,” sanghyuk grinned and kissed his lips repeatedly as he pounded away roughly. the sounds of skin slapping together were heard and echoed throughout their room, and moans were heard as the birds tweeted by their window. 

“sanghyuk, sanghyuk, oh god-” hongbin moaned and dug his nails into his back. the same cry came back as he felt sanghyuk slamming away bluntly against the bundle of nerves. “yes- yes- there- right there-” hongbin begged and cried out loudly, whining occasionally when sanghyuk slowed down. the bed creaked away as sanghyuk slammed away into his boyfriend and soon enough, sanghyuk felt close to releasing as well, the squeezing of hongbin’s walls unbearable as he pounded away. 

“shit, i’m gonna cum,” sanghyuk gasped out as he grabbed hongbin’s hips in a bruising grip, trying to thrust away harder. “m- me too, fuck-” hongbin’s breath hitched as he released for the second time, and sanghyuk released inside of hongbin with a grunt. 

sanghyuk breathed out and tried to catch his breath, hongbin doing the same. once he caught his breath, sanghyuk pulled out and licked his lips before kissing hongbin softly. “sorry for that- this- early sex,” the blonde apologized with a soft smile. “you’re never this horny, but it’s fine,” hongbin replied as he managed to lay against a pillow. 

“not like i minded getting head from my boyfriend though.”

“oh shut up. let’s go eat our breakfast— if i can move that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to post way more here. ty for the kudos and the hits my friends, you all are great! ; u; and i promise it all won't just be smut lolol


End file.
